Kyranyx Ryther
A Human Rogue turned Bounty Hunter, Kyranyx Ryther is currently a member of the Pathfinders organization currently led by Vaelrin Firestorm. History Early Life Born in Westfall near the border of Elwynn, Kyranyx and her parents often traveled between the two states looking for work as a possible place to stay. Her family were on the poorer side, often taking hard working jobs that paid just enough to get by and nothing else. Eventually, even that was not enough for the family however. When she was in her early to mid teens, Kyranyx had begun to steal from the locals, managing to avoid being detected of her crimes. For years her family, although still not well off compared to those who lived in the city, were better off than before. They could eat well and as a result could spare a few coins to stay in one of the shabbier inns that was in the area. This did not continue on forever, however. Kyranyx was a very good thief, but her luck ran out as one night, she attempted to steal from a rather well-loaded wagon that was parked near a small camp. Although odd to her, the reward seemed high even for the risk. Unfortunately for her, the leader of the camp had seen her and after a bit of a chase, she was captured. As it turns out, they were not merchants- no, she had attempted to steal from a group of bandits. Although she could’ve been easily killed, the leader was impressed that she had gotten so close to taking from them that he decided to spare her, on one obligation; she had to join them. She accepted. The Fallen Blades After that agreement, Kyranyx worked into her late teens and her very early twenties working for the bandits, whom she had come to know as the Fallen Blades, whilst trying her best to help her family. As fate would have it though, her father eventually became deathly sick, and Kyranyx began taking on the riskier jobs offered to her to attempt to pay for any type of medical assistance for him. She went from stealing from those unaware and occasional intimidation to holding up others for their money and any of their belongings. She knew it was wrong, but Kyranyx knew she would do anything for her father. Almost anything. During a robbery of a small wagon, Kyranyx had thought she had cleared all the weapons from their victims, but that ended up not being the case as one of the riders had hidden a dagger from her, and ended up killing one of her fellow members. She quickly subdued him before any damage could be dealt further to either side, but it was too late. Before Kyranyx could react or stop him, the leader of the Fallen Blades, Asledan, cut the rider’s throat. Dismayed, she knew she could stay no longer. After a rather heated argument between the two, he warned her that leaving would have dire consequences, but that held no sway over her as she departed later that day from the rest of the group. Just when things couldn’t get much worse for the Rogue, a few weeks later her father had passed due to Kyranyx not being able to pay for medical services for him. Tensions rose even higher when she received note signed by Asledan that one of her closest friends, Oddleif, was taken by them and that Kyranyx should meet where she first happened upon the group in a week, or her friend would die. A week passed and sure enough when she arrived, he arrived with the few other members of the group and her friend in tow. The first words that were spoken reminded her of the consequences that came of abandoning the Fallen Blades. And then he cut Oddleif’s throat. Many emotions overwhelmed her at that moment, but the chief one was anger. She had come armed in case anything were to go awry, although she did not expect it to go down the way it did. Although it was only four people including Asledan, it was a hard fought battle, but ultimately Kyranyx came away the victor as she slew all four members by herself. Months passed with Kyranyx unsure what to do, but ultimately she decided to start dealing with the threats that had caused so much issue in her life, as well as pain she herself caused to other innocents, and became a Bounty Hunter, determined to make sure none had to endure the ordeal she faced. Personality Although she comes off as friendly enough, Kyranyx does have trust issues underneath her demeanor, and more often than not it takes some time for those to be considered ‘friend’. Despite that however, she does look out for others and tries her best to aid those if possible in any way she can. Fighting and Weaponry Kyranyx is a rather vicious fighter, using any objects and dirty moves to help her win one, making her rather resourceful to make up for her short comings in magic. Her main choice for weaponry is her two swords, taken from the leader of the Fallen Bandits, Asledan. She also carries a pistol which is located on her belt on the front right side in a leather holster given to her as a reward from a bounty. Appearance The immediate standout of the Rogue is her hood and mask combination to cover her face. She often wears the helm when out working or if she senses it’s necessary, but when simply speaking to others she tends to not have it on her. The hood itself resembles that of a wolf, earning her the nickname of her hunting grounds ‘The Dreadwolf’. She had earned it as a bonus from a contract if she could bring back a few furs and pelts along with her bounty, and in doing so had earned herself the hood from the local leatherworker. The mask was one she had back when she worked with the Fallen Bandits, and she keeps it both to hide her face as well as to remind herself of her past and what she fought against. Without her hood, Kyranyx’s hair was at a medium length. She had a few piercings on her face, with one being located on her left brow, and another being located on the left side of her nose. Her face also carried a few scars, a small one across the bridge of her nose and another that ran across the left side of her jaw. Underneath her armor, she carried one additional scar that ran along her back. The rest of her armor complimented the mask, which was red from the neck down, which although a little worn from its years of usage still serves Kyranyx quite well to this day.Category:Characters Category:Pathfinders